Gracias a ti
by Mary Padron
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic. Ahora estaba solo. Por un momento deseo retroceder el tiempo, volver a ser novios, como la primera vez. Cuando la llenaba de flores y la celaba de cada chico que se atrevía a mirarla. Sana x Akito.


Vamos, ¡Hasta llore escribiendo esto! D: Es algo así como un Song-fic. Basado en la canción "Más de mil años" de Alex Syntek, al menos sí el final. También es un resumen de todo el anime, pero… No sé, tiene algo diferente. Sinceramente me gusto la trama, y el final :) Espero que también a ustedes. Sin más, aquí va:

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Por desgracia, Kodomo no Omocha no me pertenece. Esta es una historia alterna, sacada de mi volada imaginación._

—

**Gracias a ti.**

_Gracias a ti, te odie._

—¡Vamos, pequeño delincuente! Habla, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —Insistía la chica. Por primera vez, estaba seria. El rostro de su acompañante no mostraba expresión, como siempre.

—Tú no me controlas, ¿Entiendes? —Gritó exasperado. Empujo a Sana, aquella niña de dos coletas que siempre trataba de cambiar una parte de él, la peor parte de su ser. Frunciendo el ceño sonrió. —Deja de meterte en mi camino. —De allí se marcho, como si todo hubiera estado resulto.

_Gracias a ti, pensé que eras una entrometida._

Hayama Akito era un chico totalmente problemático y frío. Pero como todo ser humano, tenía sus razones: Sufría de problemas familiares. Su madre había muerto al darle a luz, su padre nunca le dio crédito a lo ocurrido, y menos su hermana. Siempre lo trataron con desprecio, echándole toda la culpa. ¡Era injusto!

Por casualidad, Sana se entero, y, ¿Qué más podría hacer aparte de ayudarlo? Era un sentimiento infantil de querer brindar ayuda. Ella no lo veía como si estuviera entrometiéndose en su vida, si no, reconstruyéndola.

_Gracias a ti, cambio mi vida._

Como era de esperarse, Sana no se quedo con los brazos cruzados observando cómo alguien, sin importar quien, sufría. En este caso, ese _alguien_, era Akito. Hizo todo, desde reclamarle a su familia, hasta hacer un dorama para que ellos recapacitaran. Akito no lo creía, ¡Había funcionado! Su familia, ahora sí podía llamarse familia.

Y así, ella, le arrancó su primera sonrisa, y con ella, la felicidad.

_Gracias a ti, quise devolverte el favor._

Kurata Sana siempre era una chica energética y alegre, nunca, jamás estaba deprimida. _Vaya, enserio era humana._ Pensó Akito cuando la vio llorar, a los ojos de él era hermoso, pero deprimente. Con vergüenza le tendió la mano, sí, ese chico reservado.

También un problema familiar amenazaba a Sana. Un libro, solo un libro, cambiaría su vida, se publicaría allí que ella era adoptada. Pero, nunca le había importado, siempre decía "Un hijo adoptado es aquel que en vez de crecer en el vientre de su madre, crece en su corazón" Y en fin, Akito terminó siendo el hombro en el que lloro Sana en aquel difícil momento.

_Gracias a ti, sentí celos por primera vez. _

Algo importante de la vida de Sana era su carrera profesional. Pequeña pero con trabajo, ella era un actriz. Le encantaba todo relacionado con la actuación, _expresar sus sentimientos por medio de la actuación_. Esa frase era como un baño de dulce para sus oídos. En el mundo del espectáculo ella debía fingir o no sentimientos, los cuales a veces, a Akito le irritaban.

Lo que más odiaba él en el mundo, era la gente sobre valorada. Y Kamura Naozumi era exactamente así. Creído y amado por todos solo por ser famoso. O al menos era la idea que tenía él. Naozumi resulto ser el mejor amigo de la infancia de Sana, y a Akito le hervía la sangre cada que pensaba en eso. Pero, como él quería, jamás le coloco sus manos en sima a _su_ chica.

_Gracias a ti, ame._

Entre conflictos y todo tipo de cosas, ellos salieron adelante. Akito ya estaba totalmente enterado, él amaba a Sana. Y ella, ¿Ella qué? Se hacía la sorda cada que sus amigos empezaban con el tema de él y ella. Para Sana era imposible, ¡Increíble! Que entre ellos dos pudiera surgir algo.

Pero, como quien dice: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Ella cedió y terminó dándose cuenta que, le gustara o no, estaba enamorada.

Su noviazgo fue para largo, pasaron años. Akito no era tan tonto como para engañar a Sana, de eso nada: No era tan tonto como para terminar siendo mutilado, castrado, estrangulado, entre otras cosas por Sana.

Ya eran adultos, y siempre que recordaban sus peleas infantiles estallaban en carcajadas. Obviamente se preguntaban cómo había llegado hasta aquello, ¡Hasta ser esposos! No era algo que ocurría todos los días, pero se sintieron afortunados por siempre tenerse el uno para el otro.

Llegaron a la vejez. Era increíble, totalmente increíble. Cuando se les pasaba por la mente que aquella discusión pudo llevarlos a eso, una pareja. Era hermoso, si, pero también triste…

—Sana, por favor. —Rogaba. Por primera vez, por primera e increíble vez, Hayama Akito lloraba. Apretaba la mano de Sana más fuerte por cada recuerdo que se le venía a la mente. Ella había muerto, y él no lo quería creer, ¿Para qué quisiera creer que la única persona en su vida, había muerto?

Ahora estaba solo. Por un momento deseo retroceder el tiempo, volver a ser novios, como la primera vez. Cuando la llenaba de flores y la celaba de cada chico que se atrevía a mirarla. Pero lo que sabía era que en esa vida y la que vendría, los encantos de ella nunca dejarían de brillar para él. Al menos ella pudo escuchar la última palabra de aliento de él…

_Gracias a ti, fui feliz._


End file.
